Klaroline Drabbles
by AlleyDreamsOn
Summary: A collection of Drabbles around Klaroline. 1. I didn't mean to capture his heart. 2. Children
1. I Didn't Mean to Capture His Heart

Drabble: I Didn't Mean to Capture his Heart

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_. The plot is mine.

* * *

><p>CAROLINE<p>

I heard her screams. My best friend's cries for help. He had been after her for months but Katherine moved into my small home with my mother for her own safety. Although now the King's guards had found her.

It was the early hours of the morning when I felt the bed beside me shuffle, awaking me from my peaceful slumber. Katherine's screams began, forcing me to open my eyes. I immediately saw the two guards bending over our make shift beds that laid on the floor. They both wore the King's arms on their attire signifying who their master was.

"No, please leave her alone!" I begged reaching for Katherine's wrist and clasping my fingers around it tightly.

"Be safe Caroline," Katherine mouthed wanting to quit trying to help her.

"Please," I continued standing in only a rugged gown that I slept in.

"Be quiet and release her peasant," the guard's rough tone snapped me, pulling on my hold.

"What do you want with her? She has done nothing to the King. So leave her alone!" My screaming voice cried.

"The King's business is nothing but his own," the second guard snarled gripping his muscular palm around my throat driving me to release my clasping fingers from Katherine in order to pull on the force that choked me.

"Perhaps we should bring his majesty a little gift, what do you say Enzo?"

"Hmm, she is rather pretty for a peasant," Enzo's grasp tightened a little around my throat as he tilted his head in thought. "I'm sure he would appreciate her."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I managed to spit out.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Damon smirked carrying a struggling Katherine over his shoulder as he left the small home my Mother and I had managed to keep since my Father's death from the plague. Thankfully my Mother was not in the house, I was unaware of her presence but I didn't want her to witness this.

Enzo's thumb came to stroke my cheek softly before he pulled me into his arms and following his fellow guard.

"Calm down little one," he cooed in my ear tightening his hold on me as I kicked and punched at him. "You'll meet his majesty soon enough."

At the carriage Damon had already chained Katherine who sat on the edge of a wagon with tears in her eyes. Damon's strong fists pulled on a chain, smirking in anticipation of copying his actions with the rusty chain he held.

"Cheer up," he sniggered when Enzo placed me on the back of the wagon opposite Katherine.

"Bring them in," a loud booming voice echoed through the large wooden doors that we waited behind. Katherine and I were both bruised from the amount of time the guards had punched us for making any noise. We both knew it was best to stay quiet.

The tight chains around our wrists were tightly gripped by one of the two guards. Enzo holding mine and Damon holding Katherine. They tugged on them pulling us into the King's throne room.

The ruthless beast sat on his huge throne wearing expensive clothing with a mighty crown sitting upon his dark blonde curls. His blue eyes narrowed at the view before him as he stood from his relaxed position.

"I asked for the doppelgänger!" He yelled. "Why have you brought me some other peasant girl? If she is for the feast then place her with the others." His harsh tone snapped.

"We have the doppelgänger as requested but as this one insisted on tugging along. We thought you may like a gift," Damon explained gesturing to me with a slight turn.

"Ah," he smirked. His curious gaze reaching straight into mine causing my heart beat to increase in pace at the sheer terror of belonging to him. "At last," the King turned to Katherine stepping closer to her and raising his fingertips to touch her jawline.

"Leave her alone!" I squealed without thinking. The King's eyes returned to me in wonder. He stepped away from my best friend walking closer to me.

"Quite the pretty thing aren't you, love? And with a sharp tongue," he smirked repeating the action with his fingertips on me. I moved my head away in disgust.

"Do not touch me," I growled causing him to clasp his digits around my chin forcing me to face him.

"You will not disobey your King." In that second he released me wiping his fingers on Enzo's sleeve before returning to his throne while commanding more orders. "Get them both cleaned up and tell the witches that the ritual happens next week. Make sure they are ready. Show the doppleganger to her room and bring the blonde to my parlour. I will be waiting for her arrival."

"Yes, your majesty." Damon and Enzo spoke in unison before dragging us by the chains out of his majesty's throne room.

Outside the parlour doors Enzo had handed me over to another man named Stefan. He informed me of being his majesty's right hand man and was ordered to escort me inside the room.

For the first time in my life I wore a long rich gown fit for a queen making my clothes at home look like water compared with wine. I felt beautiful for once. I was so eager to run around the castle pretending to be a princess that every little girl dreamed to be; pretending to be a part of a glorious fairy tale instead of the dark tale I had entered.

Stefan knocked on the door signalling for my arrival.

"Bring her in," his familiar tone sounded causing my body to shiver in fear. Stefan followed his order opening the door and gesturing for me to enter. The chains were removed and nothing stopped me from running away from whatever his majesty had in store for me.

"I think it's in your best interest to obey him," Stefan advised me, noticing my glance towards an open door leading out onto the Castle grounds. I nodded, stepping inside the room.

A loud slam sounded behind me telling me I was on my own.

"Much better, don't you agree sweetheart?" I turned my head finding the cruel leader resting with his feet up around the warm fire. A huge smirk on his lips as his eyes watched my figure. "Come," he gestured for me to sit beside him.

I hesitantly left the closed door stepping closer to him. Instead of accepting his offer of sitting in the seat beside him I chose to sit opposite him wanting the monster's claws to stay away.

"It looks like someone's frightened of me," he chuckled sitting up straighter.

"I am not afraid," I lied. I tried to sound strong and in control but his arrogant laugh increased my fear.

"Of course not, love. That's not why your heart beat is fluttering away or why you act so hesitant." I stayed quiet. "You obviously know who I am. So how about I get to know you? Now you're out of your peasant clothing we can make a lady of you. Any woman of your beauty deserves to be."

"Please quit with the compliments. Save them for whichever woman you are to marry." He chuckled at my demand.

"As I'm sure you're aware, love, I haven't _offically_ chosen a bride but I'm sure she will receive plenty of complimentary remarks whoever the woman may be." I scoffed. "What is your name?" I turned my gaze to the floor uninterested in giving him any information he may seek.

I felt a breeze beside me, I glanced up finding the King himself sat beside me. For the first time I realised he was quite an attractive man with his stubbled chin, light blue eyes with contrasting pearl white skin. I felt his arm sliver around my back pulling me to him. I tried to move away from him but once again his hold tightened.

"What is your name?" He repeated.

"C…Ca…Caroline," I stuttered nervously feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Caroline…?"

"Forbes."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman," he murmured into my ear. I felt his breath tickle my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

"Please…your…ma…majesty," I stuttered again feeling his spare hand reach my cheek.

"Please, love, call me Klaus." His hand pulled my face to his forcing my gaze to wonder across his handsome features.

"Never in my lifetime have a come across such a strong beautiful woman," he whispered trailing his thumb across my cheek softly. "You will make an extraordinary wife."

"What?" I breathed.

* * *

><p>AN This is my first drabble, I will add more as I write them. Please review!


	2. Children

Drabble: Children

I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or _The Originals_. The plot is mine.

Thank you to **xXPrincess-of-DarknessxXx **for your contribution and for discussing 'Baby Klaroline' with me. I hope this story does our ideas justice!

* * *

><p>Five year old Caroline Forbes was dropped off to school in the morning at the same time as another girl with a similar shade of hair.<p>

"Caroline, I'd like to introduce Rebekah to you," her teacher spoke to them. "Her family have recently moved to the area." Caroline pulled Rebekah into a warm hug causing Rebekah to act a little startled by the action.

"We'll be best friends," Caroline announced causing a bright smile to appear on the new girl's face. "Let me show you Bonnie," Caroline pulled on her new friend's tiny hand into the classroom where a petite tan skinned child sat playing with a dolls house.

"Caroline!" Bonnie greeted them. "Hi, I'm Bonnie." She introduced herself to Rebekah, she smiled with a nod feeling a little overwhelmed by the sudden greeting.

The three girls got on very well and enjoyed playing together with skipping ropes and hoops in the playground. They enjoyed running around as the boys trying to shoot goals into the football net causing them to stick their tongues out in annoyance.

* * *

><p>"Nik!" Rebekah screamed as her seven year old brother greeted her outside the classroom as she waited with Caroline. Bonnie had already been collected by her Father who was about to take her swimming.<p>

"How was your first day?" The older boy asked, pulling his sister into an embrace.

"I've had lots of fun! This is Caroline, she my best friend!" Rebekah grinned pushing Caroline closer to Klaus.

"Hi," Caroline greeted him, blushing. For the first time in her life she felt drawn to the boy before her.

"Hello Caroline, I hope to see more of you in the future." The blonde girl smiled cutely and nodded. "We best be going otherwise our brothers will be angry, goodbye Caroline."

"Bye Caroline," Rebekah pulled her new friend into a hug before taking her brother's hand who led her away from the classroom door. Caroline's eyes lingered on Klaus' departing figure.

* * *

><p>The following day Caroline spent her play time at school dressing up as a princess while Rebekah and Bonnie rummaged through the chest for their own costumes.<p>

"You look beautiful, Queen Caroline," Klaus appeared in the doorway of the classroom as he was returning to his own. A blonde girl caught his attention as he took each step. He felt drawn to look at her again. Caroline turned her pretty little head to notice Rebekah's brother.

"No, me princess," she shook her head causing her blonde curls to fly about.

"You're better than a princess," Klaus insisted. Bonnie made a loud 'rawr' sound causing Rebekah to laugh at the toy dragon Bonnie had found.

"Will you save me from the dragons?" Caroline asked sweetly feeling scared of the threat Bonnie had created.

"I will always be your knight in shining armour sweetheart."

"Bekah, find Klaus a knight costume!" Caroline called over to the two girls.

"No, Nik's not playing," Rebekah pouted cutely.

"Sadly I can't your majesty maybe another time." Klaus apologised giving her a small bow. "I will see you later." Klaus gave Caroline a wave before leaving the girls to their dress up.

* * *

><p>After Rebekah and Caroline were getting on so well, Rebekah invited Caroline around for the day on Saturday. Caroline's mother left the girls to it on the doorstep just before Klaus stepped down the stairway towards the blonde children.<p>

"Caroline," he greeted her with a smile.

"Klaus," she smiled adorably. "I like your hair," she added noticing it was still damp from his shower this morning. Klaus' eyes raked along Caroline's floral dress and how her curls bounced up and down in the high pony tail on her head.

"I like your everything," he smiled. Rebekah felt awkward as her friend seemed more interested with her brother. She eventually walked away from the situation hearing her other brother, Kol, in the kitchen.

"You have dimples. They cute," Caroline observed with a grin.

"Thank you, love." Klaus stepped off the last step, his feet meeting the wooden flooring. "I like you."

"I like cookies, do you have cookies?" Caroline asked, not really understand the context of Klaus' statement.

"We may have some in the kitchen or I'm sure Rebekah will help you make some..." Klaus moved closer to her again as he intended on reaching the kitchen.

"Brownies?" Caroline made another request.

"Anything for you."

"Really?" Caroline's eye lit up in delight.

"Yeah," Klaus gently kissed Caroline's cheek causing a giggle to sound from Caroline's parted lips. "You're beautiful," Klaus added making Caroline's recently kissed cheeks to turn rosy.

"I'm not that beautiful," she shook her head in disagreement.

"No you're perfect," Klaus added causing Caroline's cheeks to flush further.

* * *

><p>Klaus let Rebekah spend some time with her friend in the kitchen, as Klaus had mentioned before they baked cookies and brownies which they had to hide from Kol's clutches otherwise their creations would have disappeared.<p>

In the back garden of the Mikaelson family home, the girls played in the sand pit having a competition about who could build the tallest castle. Caroline was clearly winning as Rebekah's sand was too dry to stand on top of one another.

Rebekah's brother Kol was only a year older than the girls and seemed to enjoy running around the garden with a foam aeroplane in his fingers. Making the noise that the large machines would make, he ran around the girls until he treaded straight through Caroline's artist work. Her castle flopped onto the grass around the pit, some of the grains had stuck to Kol's jeans as he continued to run.

"Kol!" Rebekah exclaimed standing and running after her brother. She screamed at him for ruining their game. Caroline sat in the pit crying as she saw the remaining piles of sand.

Klaus wondered outside wondering what all the noise was about. Once he saw Caroline crying he ran over to her and extended his arms offering her a hug. He was completely oblivious to his siblings chasing each other around the garden.

"What's the matter Caroline?" The older boy inquired as Caroline accepted his comforting embrace.

"Kol ruined my sand castle," she whimpered into his shoulder, causing the tears from her eyes to dampen the material of his shirt.

"Let me help you build another one," he offered with a kind smile as Caroline pulled away with a pleased nod.

"Okay," she smiled moving towards the piles of sand. "Thanks."

"No problem love, I would like to help you," Klaus smiled collecting the buckets. "Rebekah, come help Caroline and I recreate her castle." He called out to his sister who eventually ran over, seeming out of breath from her time chasing Kol.

"I like you to help too," Caroline beamed watching as Klaus began gathering the sand into the bucket.

"Let's make a huge castle!" Rebekah decided assisting Klaus and Caroline in the sand pit.

* * *

><p>Caroline's time at the Mikaelson's home was coming to an end, she'd had quite the day hanging out with Rebekah and recovering from Kol's attacks. Klaus was around and she'd taken quite a liking to his kind nature towards her.<p>

"Oh good, you haven't left yet," Klaus appeared in the hallway standing by Caroline and Rebekah just as they were about to say goodbye. "I have something for you." Klaus offered Caroline a rolled up piece of paper with a drawing inside. Caroline unrolled the masterpiece causing a bright smile to appear on her lips.

"Is that me?" She questioned noticing the familiar features and her hair tied up with her curls dribbling down.

"Yes, it's you. Although it's not better than the original." Klaus smirked offering the girl a quick wink. Caroline giggled and a warm blush spread across her cheeks.

"I love it," she complimented on the basic level.

"Thank you, love," Klaus smiled glancing between his drawing and Caroline herself as she gazed upon it.

"You talented," she added feeling Rebekah's presence as she peered over at the drawing over Caroline's shoulder.

"You're my muse," he added.

"Oh cool," she smiled shyly not mentioning the fact she had no idea what a 'muse' was. Klaus's wide smile showed off his adorable dimples making Caroline giggle.

"Your dimples showing."

"The dimples that you like," he smirked raising his hand to push a stray curl behind Caroline's ear that had obviously fallen from her pony tail.

"Yes they are sweet," she nodded before glancing to Rebekah. "My Mummy outside waiting, I should go. Bye Rebekah," Caroline pulled her friend into a hug before doing the same with Klaus. They both returned it with Klaus clinging on a little longer than his sister.

"Goodbye Caroline," Klaus said his goodbyes with her name smoothly rolling off his tongue.

The little girl smiled before meeting her mother's arms at the door. Both Mikaelson siblings watched as their new friend made her way into the back seat of her mother's car ready to go home after a tiring day.

Rebekah closed the door before smirking at her brother.

"Niklaus has a crush on Caroline," she grinned yelling it out to the house.

"I do not. Shut up Rebekah," he growled. Kol laughed in the other room, agreeing with Rebekah's statement as he saw how Klaus had cared for Rebekah's friend.

* * *

>AN I hope you enjoyed this drabble, please send me your thoughts!


End file.
